Twins
by roseEbelikov
Summary: after the church scene in VA Rose goes to live with her twin brother. Don't own characters. May have foul language.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY THING OF THIS!

Enjoy

" Love Fades, Mine has ". He said with such ease, as if saying hello. He showed no regret till he looked in my eyes. No doubt seeing my heart shatter. He broke me, Rose Hathaway was broken by 4 words and a man with the voice to say them. Not wanting to make a even bigger scene I slowly and calmly walked out of the church and to my room.

When there I cried for an hour , telling myself that he's not worth it. I needed space away these walls that were suffocating me. So I got dressed and went for a run. I ran two laps around court and was stopped half way through my third by Lissa. "This will be fun." I whispered to myself. "Hey Lissa , whats up?" I said as we got closer to each other.

"Don't hey Lissa me Rose! I can't believe you , you said you would do anything for him and then you go ad ruin his day in church! CHURCH! Of all places and days you choose church in the middle of the sermon! And how dare you hurt him like that, what did you say to him to make him hurt so bad?" Lissa was yelling at me, at ME. Not the man that just hurt me so bad it physically and emotionally hurt me.

"Princess Vasilisa..." I tried to say something but she cut me off.

" Guardian Hathaway, I am with drawing my application for your position on my guard. And Rose you need to leave us both alone , I don't want to see ever again. I don't know anyone who does. You might as well leave court no one want's you here." She this to me in almost a growl. Little did she know she just took my shattered heart and lit it on fire.

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you princess. I will be sure to tell Han's your decision on you application on my guarding placement and will stay as far way from you and Mr. Belikov . Have a pleasant rest of your weekend princess Dragomir." I gave her a short bow and ran to my room to go pack my belongings.

I wrote all of my friends letters including Hans, Dimitri, and Lissa. All of them stated that I loved them and will miss them. Eddie and Christian's were one put together scents they were both my brothers and I would miss them equally , Adrian's was a bit of a dear john letter mix with what I put in Eddie and Christian's. Dad and mom's was me saying how much I loved them and that they should not blame them selves for me leaving or not being there for me growing up. Han's was me asking him to place Lissa in good hands (like Eddie's) and to try to reinstate Dimitri's title. All of those letters ended in the same way "If you must know why I left ask Belikov and the princess, Please don't kill them (or get the killed) , DON'T look for me I don't want to be found, thanks for being there for me, love you, always Rose M Hathaway.

Lissa and Dimitri's was a little different. It when like this ; " _I hope you two know I still love you, you will always be in my heart. Yes, you broke my heart but it will never be enough to make me not love you. Please don't try to look for me. Just know that even though I still love you both I don't think I can forgive you for what you have both said._

 _All My Love Rose M Hathaway"_

 _A with that I left my door ajar and left to the airport to catch a plane to New York._

 _Hey all Please R &R_


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

~~~~~~! #$%^&*()_+===_)(*&^%$# !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I borded the plain I thought about the reactions of my loved ones back at court. I really wanted to check in on them. After the plain leveled out I win't in to Lissa's head to find out what was going on.

"Eddie I think we should wait till Abe gets here before we go in." Lissa was saying this as they waited out side my room. The wind had shut the door apparently do to the fact that it was now closed but not locked.

They must think I was in the shower because Adrian was still banging on the door telling me," To get out of the shower and answer the damed door!"

Just then Abe showed up with Janine and said they could open it if they win't in first, just in case I was really in the shower or sleeping and didn't want to startle me by bombarding my room as I slept.

"Umm. I think you can come in now but we might be in the wrong room." Abe informed my group of friends( plus Lissa and Dimitri). As everyone filed in they picked up there letters and found a spot to read them. Eddie and Firefly were in the corner on my jumbo $10 leather bean-bag.

Mom and dad were on my back deck lawn swing, you know the one that fits like three people, my friends in Portland had bought it for Lissa and I as a welcome present the academy put it in storage for me so I could brought it to court with me after graduation.

Lissa and Dimitri were on my bed sitting next to each other as Lissa read out loud. Adrian was sitting in my desk chair and was staring in to space as he had already finished reading his.

I couldn't watch any more so I settled back in to my own head. I hadn't noticed who I was sitting next to till now. It was a middle aged moroi man, well he looked middle aged but was probably around his late seventies .

He was looking at me with concern, he held this air around him. He must be a spirit user, probably just brushed my mind as well.

"Are you alright dear? You must have had a very bad experience in your bond mates head there." he was most definitely a spirit user.

"Ya we aren't really talking right now, I just wanted to check in on her. I'm Rose , Rose Mazur. " I responded

" Well Rose I'm Berlin Keithsun. By the way ,that boy never deserved such a kind young lady if he treated you in such a way. If he was my son I would have to have a talking with him."

" Thank you , it means a lot."I said to him.

" Oh don't mention it Rose .Besides call me Bear , all my friends do."He smiled at me. I gave him a kind smile as we descended. "Here Rose, if you are ever in trouble call me. Okay ?"

"Promise."

When I got to the place where my twin brother lived I knocked on the door. Even though I knew I could just walk in (do to my DNA) I wanted to be polite. After what felt like an hour a beautiful black haired ,tanned skin ,and blue eyed girl answered the door.

"ROSE!" she all but shouted. "Everyone Rose is here, Jace your sister is here!" then she all but broke every bone in my body by hugging me.

"Wow Belle Your going to kill me if you don't let go." I said still being crushed in her arms. If I wanted to I could get away but I could still breath so I had no reason to.

" Serves you right for not calling." Alec ( The male version of Izzy) said as he closed the door and came over to give me a hug. Usually he doesn't hug anyone but me and Izzy.

These two were like siblings to me.

"I'm sorry I should have called after graduation. I ..." I was cut off by Alec.

"Yes you should have, do you know how worried we wore after 5 months of no contact! Jace made Bane get someone to go look for you in Russia scents thats were you were headed last." Boy is he mad.

" Thats enough for now Alec, her Brother will finish this if not him then her Uncle Luke will." Izzy pointed out.

"Crap, I forgot about Uncle Luke." I stated under my breath

"Well he will be giving you a ear full." Speak of the devil ( In this case a werewolf) and he shall appear.

I slowly turn around to face Uncle Luke, Clary, and Jace. Great!

~~~~~~~! !#$%^&*()(*+==~~~~~~~~~~?~~~~~~~~

R&R


	3. Chapter 3 oh brother

"Uncle Luke! I've missed you, thats so crazy how were both here at the same time." I tried to make it sound like nothing was wrong, hoping that he would get distracted or something. I didn't mind the wrath of my brother or his girlfriend Clary but her stepfather was one of the few thing/people scare me.

He didn't fall for it, well a girls gotta try right? "Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway, where have you been for the past 5 months? Do you know how worried we've been, how worried I've been. The only way we knew you were alive is through your father's calls to Jace about your field test scores and you showing up in Russia by yourself,meeting an Alchemist that worked for him part time and almost dying by the hands of two strigoi and a army of ghost!" His voice rose as he spoke.

"Technically it's ghosts."

"ROSEMARIE!" Well , Jace is now in the conversation.

"Look I'm sorry, I wish I could have but I was a little preoccupied with other things. Such as staying alive, killing my one true romanic love, escaping the strigoi version of such man, then finding out the one most important staking of my life was unsuccessful. And this was all in less then a week, don't forget to add in finding out Abe was our dad ,training for the biggest test of my life, and scoring the highest score in St. Vladimir's academy history."

I don't know what my face showed after that audience worthy speech but it must not be the best because Jace came over and hugged me while leading me to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! TIME BREAK !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rose, Rose sister wake up." Jace was sitting on the side of my bed looking at me.

" Jace what are you doing, when did I fall asleep? Why did you wake me up?" The sun was out still so I couldn't have slept that long.

"Rose you slept for a whole day are you feeling alright, you made everyone worried. We even called Bane, he said you were stuck in a dream some how but it was caused by darkness. Your eyes ,before you fell asleep your eyes went black. I didn't know what to do they didn't do that last time you were here. Why did they do that, how did they do that, what aren't you telling me Rosie..."

"JACE! Flower calm down, I'm okay, I'm fine. Look at me look into my eyes. I'm right here I'm breathing. I'll answer all you questions at diner tonight" Some times when Jace gets worried he spits out every question he has and the only way to stop him is to A; Answer all his questions or B; Promise to answer them later as you look him in the eye.

"You promise you will answer all them?" He asked

"Yes I do, okay? Are you okay right now you still look worried?" Or is that his permanent face.

"Yes Rose, I'm fine. Your the one with the weird sleep pattern and black eyes yet your still worried about about me." He smirked at me after a moment of silence " You called me flower, I've missed it."

One of the few tomes I got to visit my brother here he took me to see the midnight flowers and told me that it was were he went when he needed some space. This plus the only picture I have of him is of him smelling a red rose that he gave to me on my birthday and on the back it says "A rose for the Rose with the rosy cheeks and eyes that glow. To my sister Rosie."

"I remember it was a good tool to use to calm you. I guess its been a while." I couldn't look him it the eye as I said this so I turned my head to the floor.

" Maybe you should get ready for lunch. After we will go to store so that we can make your favorite for diner tonight. Deal?" Jace stood up and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Deal!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R

Thank you to all of my viewers , I am happy to say that I am looking forward to this story. Even so I don't mind Ideas to make it better or more interesting. Thanks again !


	4. Chap 4

Lissa POV.

She left me, she promised no more crazy Rose adventures without me. How dare she leave me, I don't care what she wants. I'm going after her. I'll get Eddie, Dimitri, and Abe to go with me. Maybe Mia and Roses alchemist friend Sage something to help us. She might have contact with Rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R. pov

She was going to look for me. Why, What have I done to have her come after me.

I opted for the gym instead of the store, they will never see my darkness. Jace would worry and I don't even want to think of the rest. The darkness has done things to me, things I have yet to gain full control of. It's turned me to a wolf, lion, even a phoenix . It doesn't stop there, It gives me elemental powers, very similar powers of spirit, and it increased my already heighten senses.

I told Jace that I needed to burn off energy from the bond. He knows I have darkness like everyone else but he doesn't know what it does or the extent of its power alone. He will ask at dinner what is going on. If I don't answer then he and Uncle Luke will lock me in my room and not let me out (let alone on missions) till I do.

"This is a mess and it is no were near over." I spoke out loud to myself as I entered the gym in the basement. I had Jace build it while I was gone so we had a proper area to spare.

Lissa was going to look for me and as she did I had to keep darkness at bay, as well as my S.H. (shadow hunter) family's questions. If they find me I need to be prepared for an argument that my spark the darkness to act up and transform me in front of both of my families, hopefully I can ether control it or run.

FUN!

~~~~~~~~~  
Jace pov

She is keeping something from us, from me and its something big. She made some excuse to go to the gym. I've told the group about it and we plan to ask her during dinner. Bane will join us as well as Clary's family. This dinner is going to end with at least 3 people yelling. Most likely Me, Luke and Rose.

FUN!

~~~~~~~~  
Lissa POV.

" I don't care what the hell she wants. I need to tell her that she broke her promise, that she is being stupid!"

"LISSA! What the hell is wrong with you?" Christian yelled at me, Me! I'm not the one that left all her loved ones at court not knowing where or how she is.

"No! Lissa don't talk. No wonder she left I wish I'd gone with her, you acted so selfish. Don't you know what you meant to her. She takes away your crazy, sacrifices her self to become crazy for you and put up with your verbal abuse and abandonment. I can't believe this, he was mad at me. "Dimitri, your no better . At lest you didn't tell her to leave. Lissa basically told her to go die in a hole and to return to hell where she has been scents the attack on St. Vlad's. Do you know what she has been through, she has saved everyone in this room at lest once in the last year and a half . Adrian, Eddie and I have been here the last week,and we have seen your damage on. Personally I'm surprised she didn't just give in to the darkness and commit suicide." Chris was going way to far, He blames me and Dimitri but he doesn't know what Rose is thinking so he can't be sure. I couldn't have driven her away. She knows I didn't mean it. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~ ~~~~$$#~!~~~~~~~~~~~~

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" /br /br /p  
p dir="ltr"Her eyes, I just noticed she had color context in when I showed up. Wonder why? Must be part of her new "costume"/p  
p dir="ltr"Oh well, work out time! Punch , kick, block, punch, kick, block, ... It went on and on, with each impact a burst of emotion. I think it was 1 and a half hours till I collapsed. Tears streaming down my face./p  
p dir="ltr"I didn't even notice that Jace was holding me till after all the tears ran out./p  
p dir="ltr""Rose, stay calm I'm here. Its okay , Mar." Another nickname he used on me years ago. "Rose, your tears are like watered down ink. Why?"/p  
p dir="ltr"I wiped at my eyes only to see the black water on my wrist. Darkness. I't was in m tears, did it leave my system. Yes, I can feel it. Its smaller, still a big black mass but smaller then before./p  
p dir="ltr"" Jace, why did you come down here, is everything okay?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence./p  
p dir="ltr""I came to check on you. You've been down here for almost 4 hours. You weren't answering your phone and Church was sitting outside the door meowing like crazy." Jace looked so worried. Some sister I am!/p  
p dir="ltr""Johnathan I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed..." I stood up (with his help )." And dizzy." /p  
p dir="ltr"The floor pulled me down. Jace was their first, catching me. Then...nothing . Solid blackness./p 


	6. Chapter 6

J POV.

Why is she so difficult, we know something's wrong. Why can't she just admit it. She's going to end up dead if she keeps doing this. What is she doing to herself and why?

"Maybe she doesn't want to bother us. We haven't really asked her about ... You know... The darkness." Izzy said the last part in a whisper

"Izzy its darkness not Lord V from Harry Potter. Besides its not really something you ask lightly. Maybe we should so get her some food and water..." Alec was cut off by Clary.

"Already taken care of. You know that stuff I drank when I first got here that Hodge made. I found the recipe so here we go. I think we should with hold food till we get our answers. We already have her stele and weapons locked up. She's going to find a way out of her room after we leave, if we feed her this stuff she mite just break a bit faster and tell us."

"I don't want to be here when you tell her she's locked up in here" was all I said.

R POV.

Locked in here my ass! I don't think they know who their dealing with. I'm Rose freaking H. Hathaway. "Jace!" Dame my brother! What is wrong with him. The darkness is totally on at fault here. Well...

" Rose we aren't opening the door till the darkness is used out. Then we are going to sit and talk okay? Rose?" Luke yelled through the door.

If I don't answer maybe he'll open the door.

"Rose you answer me or I'm getting Abe to come by and talk to you."

Crap not Abe , a lot of people think Abe is my dad but really he is just my uncle. Everyone in the Shadow Hunter world knows he's my uncle though he treats me like a daughter. Not many people knew what H. stands for. They think my name is Rose Hope Hathaway but really its Rose Herondale Hathaway.

My mom was a under cover guardian , one night she had come upon Valentine he was with Clary's mom. She was crying in there front yard, screaming Luke's old name.

My mom asked if there was any thing she could do. He sent here to my father (in the city)with the news of Luke's condition. At the time his sister was married to my father.

Im sooooooo sorrrrryyyyyy it took me forever to post a good sized chapter ! R&R


	7. Chapter 7 Explain!

Hey, Good to see all of you its been a while but I am trying to get back in the game. I do not own anything.

Rose P.O.V.

My dad. God, my dads, not always the best subject think/talk about. He didn't really love my mom at first. they learned to love each other. Well I say love but really ( At least how Luke saw it) was just a strong like. When they married it was Valentine who told them to get married. I think towards the end she did love him but by the time she realized it she was watching his body burn wearing white.

But they locked me in a room... WITH OUT FOOD! Do they want me to break the door down. "Simoooonnnn!" God someone needs to let me out of this room. " Simon! Tell them I'm fine. Please I'm fine."

Of course I wasn't fine as soon as they open the door I'm down to my personal gym, locking the door, and beating the hell out of all of my punching bags. A healing rune won't help me with darkness so I cant put one on and stop. I just need to burn it out some way. Like running, fighting, training, and meditating . I prefer some over the others (meditating is the others).

"Rose! Luke made me promise not to open the door till he gets back from the bathroom. I can't let you out. I'll get in to much trouble if you get out." Simon said through the door.

"Simon, please I'm fine and really hungry. Come on. Please?" Maybe I can convince him to open the door just a little bit.

"Okay but step back, Okay I'm opening the door now. Are you in there... Rose?" as he was looking for me I tip-toed behind him ... and right in to Abe, Luke, and Jace. Great!

" CRAP!"

" Nice job Lewis, Luke told you not to open the door! How hard is it to keep the door closed for 6 minutes. I mean really ! Abe lectured Simon after Jace got me to lay down and settle down.

"Rose, Please tell us. We won't comment we..."

I cut Jace off right there. " I'm not worried about you judging me ,I'm worried you are going to go on a hunting tripe and come back with Dimitri and Lissa's heads.

At least 8 voices came back at me all with the same question. "WHY!?

Hey guys ! How are you? How did you like this chapter **_R &R!1_**


	8. Chapter 8 I told them

I dont, will not , and cant own anything.

Lissa POV

"Portland! Why would she be in portland? Rose would never go somewhere we would look. What made you think of that?" Eddie yelled

Its been a week since _she_ left. Abe left the day after we found out Rose was gone. He said he couldn't be at court or he would go against his (missing) daughters wishes and strangle Dimitri so we let him go without asking any other information.

"Do you have a better idea?" I yelled. How dare he yell at me (his charge). I am the Dragomir princess, the last in my line.

"Yes I do. We go our separate ways and I look for my sister. You didn't care when you were yelling at her! Why would you care now?" He shot back.

"Leave! Leave now you are not my guardian any more! We are at court I don't need you any way!" I was pissed, Why would he asked if I care?

"I'm sorry princess but I must wait till your husband gets here I was ordered not to leave until then." Then he returned to his post at the entrance to my apartment.

 **Jace POV**

 **"** What the hell Rose! Why would you keep this from us?" Izzy was yelling at Rose but I was still raping my head around her story.

" You seem to have left something out Rose." Abe said. We all looked back at Rose.

"What does he mean?" I said rather harshly.

"The darkness?" Clary asked getting closer to Rose by knelling on the bed. I was siting on the other side of her. Izzy and Alec where sitting on the foot of the bed while Simon, Abe, Luke, Clarys mom, and the rest of the Lockwoods were all standing behind Alec and Izzy. Church was on Roses lap and Sofia (Roses minnie fox terrier) was in mine.

Abe nodded and gave Rose a look that said you say it or I will. Then she told us everything , From shape shifting to ink tears. We all just looked at her and listed. When she was done she broke down. Clary and I held her while sofia burrowed into her arms.

After she calmed down everyone left and Clary went to go get Rose some food, her stele, hot chocolate, weapons and her phone.

"I'm sorry Jace, please don't be mad at me. I tried not to take that much darkness, it just leaked in. I don't think I can get rid of it. I..." Rose was trying to make up excuses. I was mad but not at her. I was mad at Dimitri, Lissa and my self. I should have been there, I should have been able to take care of the situation and her. Helped her clear the darkness as she took it in. I failed my sister, I will never ever let this happen again. Its my job, I will need to talk to Abe. See what I can do. Get the rest of Roses stuff out of court and maybe get her to go on some missions in a month or two. I can have a seelie nurse come and check Rose out for injuries and emotional stability. I had shushed Rose right before Clary came in with everything, Simon was caring her sword and her stele. Simon left. No one spoke, Rose ate a little then looked at Clary and nodded her thanks. We knew she didn't want to do anything and we were all tired from guarding Roses doors or watching her or stressing about her. Clary and I kissed her forehead then left with church and the tray of slitty eaten food. We walked to the kitchen to put it away then went to my room to sleep.

 **Rose POV**

That was fast. The whole ordeal took about an hour and a half but it felt like 5. I was drained and my cell had over 50 missed calls from Eddie, 47 from Firecrotch, 98 From the princess, and 1 from Dimitri. He left a message and 0 text. I didn't even look at them except one text from Abe and my mom that said Abe was coming to the institute and that mom was going to her new charge in Road Island. "Ok" I said it aloud without noticing. Sofia jumped and started liking my face (without consent from me). She was trying to make me feel better and it worked a little but not much. " If you let me sleep till 6 then I'll take you for a run to the treat shop. Ok" she seemed to like this idea and let me go to sleep.

 _Please R &R Thanks_


	9. Chapter 9 We found them

Rose POV

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

6AM

Sofia and I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to go get some water. Clary and the group must still be asleep or having a meeting. Thank god no one saw me because then they wouldn't let me leave. I got in the elevator and put Sofia's leash on then we started running as soon as the doors opened. We ran for about half an hour before stopping at the treat shop. It was ran by one of my greats friends in New York Janelle .She is a great cook and thought it would be great to sell dog treats at her coffee shop. She was turned in to a werewolf at a young age, She lived in a small town on one of the Hawiian Islands that had a rouge werewolf that they thought was a stray dog that was looking for food. He tried to attack Janelle's brother but Janelle fought back. In the end the "wolf" was shot and retreated in to the woods. She was 12 then now she's 34 and has a beautiful family. "Oh morning Rose, How are you?" She asked while giving me a hug.

"Great actually, How about you? Are the girls ok?" I replied

" We are all doing great. I didn't know you were in town. What brings you here?"

"Oh well I decided I was going to stay at the institute and start going on missions again, I just came bye to get some tea and dog treats, though a doughnut or two wouldn't hurt either". I said back

"Well, your brother hasn't told me to not give you any so I guess it will be fine. I still can't believe he wouldn't let you eat any while you were training last time you were here." We shared a laugh at that.

"Yeah me neither, actually he didn't even let me have any normal mundi food ( Burgers, Mac N Cheese, Pizza...) till I beat him at sparing on the roof slope." God sometimes he was stupid I thought as I said this." He thinks its his job to protect me, I guess food is to dangerous next he will make me eat mash potatoes and applesauce for the rest of my life. Oh speak of the devil!" I said as I answered my phone

"ROSEMARIE! Where the hell are you? Why did you leave? You aren't supposed to leave!" He yelled through the phone.

Janelle gave me my stuff and a wave good bye before he stopped yelling. Sofia and I started our run back but instead of music on my headphones it was Jace. Finally I walked through the door of the institute. Before Jace had called I planed on going for a 6 mile run but I knew that wasn't the best idea right now. Jace hadn't noticed me coming up the elevator until I was right behind him. I hung up the phone and yelled his name so he could hear me. "Jace! I'm right hear come the hell down! Why are you so worried? Its the morning no demons or strigoi are out. I just went for a run and some tea. I even had Sofia with me. You seriously need to chill." He looked at me the whole time I was talking but after I was done he assessed my body.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the bag of dog treats and donuts.

"Dog treats for Sofia. Why haven't you answered my questions?" I responded. He took one good look to my face and then Sofia and I were off, running to my room and locking the door. I put a quick anti unlock rune and sat on my bed to unleash Sofia so that we could eat our breakfast in some what peace. It wasn't till after my first donut and Sofia's second treat that I heard uncle Luke yell through the door.

I opened it to see him, Jace, Clary, aunt J and Abe looking at me. "Really Jace all this for some donuts?" I yelled, everyone gave me a look then turned there eyes to Jace.

"Jace was all this really because she wanted some donuts?" Luke asked.

"Yes. And she left the institute without permission." Jace told everyone.

" We are almost 19 Jace! I don't need permission!" I yelled at him

"Whats all the yelling about?" Izzy asked as her and Alec came walking down the hall.

"I got donuts, Jace is mad, and I'm apparently 5." I said to her

"Did you bring me any?" She asked back so I handed her one.

"Ok Rose stay here with Clary and your aunt. The rest fallow me to the kitchen with Jace." Luke said to everyone.

Jace POV

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Why am I in trouble". I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

" A DONUT! Really Jace a fucking donut? Is that all it takes now? What is so bad about a donut? You eat them all the time when she's not here, why is it different now?" Luke yelled at me once we were all in the kitchen.

"There not good for her, but thats not why I'm mad. I'm mad that she left without telling me or asking me to go with her." I answered him

" You and Clary were still asleep, she was doing nothing wrong, and you know it helps with the darkness. You need to stop seeing her as something you need to protect. She's a grown woman, she would never freak out if you went on a morning run without her. Ok? Are you ok now because Its to early to deal with any more drama. Now Izzy go tell Rose and Clary to go get ready, you three have a mission ..." I cut Luke off right there

"She's not going on a mission, she isn't ready! I'll go for her." I said to him

"No Jace Rose is fine it is just a quick check of the upper levels of the old Parker mansion. Its no big deal." Luke was not happy and any one could tell. He wasn't looking after my sister and thats not okay, maybe I can ask Izzy to keep an eye on her.

Rose POV

" He asked you to do WHAT?" I whisper/yelled at Izzy "Did he forget that I'm almost 4 years older then you or was that not important. God he treats me like a child, I have more experience in the world and a higher body count?" I don't like bringing up the number of kills I have but he is really getting on my nerves.

"Rose hes just trying to be a good brother, he missed you and you really scared him when you went missing. Just cut him some slack k?" Clary was trying to get me to forget it so we could all focus on the mission.

"He is treating me like I'm 5, He is not my older brother he's my _TWINE_ , he just needs to remember that. I'm done with this conversation right now, lets focus on the mission. Izzy what does you necklace say mine is still at home in my suitcase." I didn't want to alert any demons to our location.

"It's not moving but its lighting up a little .We're still outside so it may just be one or two on the second floor, or it could be strigoi on the first floor. What does your stomach say? Strigoi?" Izzy reported.

" I don't feel anything but I do feel like its dark and twisted but a little desperate, I think there may be a child in there, I can't tell if its human thought." I said as I peeked into the nearby open window then I heard something and saw movement in the bushes." Hey did you guys hear that?"

"I't was probably a rat, Its midday no demon can come outside." Izzy said then gave Clary and me a look and realization fell onto her face. "You don't think Jace would fallow us do you? Mom and dad would have a fit not to mention Luke." We didn't have time to talk because there was movement inside the house. "K Clary get behind me Rose in front. If you feel strigoi are near then give the signal. Ready?" We nodded " ONE, TWO, THREE GO" We burst into the first floors side door, I was ready with my long dagger or as Jace calls it my minnie sword and a stake in my hands. Their was nothing moving but we could see foot prints in the dust on the floor but they were very small a child maybe two. My stomach was flipping around by the time we hit the stairs. I gave the signal and the girls took out there stakes. I signaled to them that around three were here but they may have unwilling/willing feeders. The second floor was somewhat cleared when we heard movement down stairs a few minutes later Jace and Simon were behind Clary with there stakes out. We finished the floor sweep and then Izzy told Jace and Simon that they were on feeder watch. If they saw any creature that wasn't 100% strigoi or demon they were to get it to safety and not engage in combat.

As we entered the second stair case we saw a drained corps on a landing. I checked the pules seeing as I was still in front and shook my head at the others. They were here to save lives not play protect your sister. We were getting closer I could feel it. There were 3 more stories but the top was all glass and old dead vines (Old green house kind of thing). We entered the third floor hall and we were confronted with 2 of the now estamaited 4. Clary and Izzy took on the older one, he was probably around 130 years seeing as he was turned around 28 years old, he was also a old dampire. I took on the female who was probably a moroi and around 50 but she was looking around 35. They were out in minutes. " Rose, didn't you say a child may be in here?" asked Clary pointing into a room.

"Oh God." I said as I entered our last fight before dinner. It was the last two strigoi and two willing feeders that we needed to fight. The girls and I tried to clear a path as much as possible so that they could sedate the two willing and the other 3 who were clearly unwilling with how they were tied up. Jace got the willing down and now Simon was helping him untie the others while tying the other two. Clary was about to stake the one her and Izzy were fitting until it back handed her, then it happened all of a sudden I was surrounded by black smoke, it was filling up the room I had used it to put the girls with the boys. I was done in seconds, a quick muscle twitch and they were dead and in a pile. I settled down easily and went to help the others. "Jace, take Simon and Clary and go try to get the survivors outside. Call for backup and tell them we need an ambulance to there nearest hospital that will take them without question. Try to get info about what they know and try to tell them they were drugged till the time we can get your parents and Luke down here. Izzy you and I are going to go look for any one else here. Okay everyone know what to do?" I finished and they all nodded. Izzy and I stood up. " Clary when you get the chance put a healing rune on for you cheek." She nodded and then we left the room. We had checked every room on this floor and were on the next when we heard something in the farthest room from the stairs. We still checked every room first and found nothing. When we got to the room we found out it was locked. We give each other a look and together we kicked it down.

"What the hell? Are those puppies?" Izzy asked me

"No those are spi hound puppies. They aren't attacking, strange."

"Are those wipe marks on there backs? What should we do?" Izzy was upset and we weren't even done.

"We will close the door and then finish our search. When we are done we will call Abe and get them home." I told her. We Got to the top floor when we found her. A child about the age of 5. She was scared at first but once she saw my eyes she was ok. "Hello, My name is Rose I'm like you. I can see it in your eyes. Something happened to you and a spirit user saved you. Your not the only one here are you?" I asked her she looked at me then past me. Izzy was by the door. She pointed in her direction and gave me a look. " The monsters are gone. They can't get you now and my friend, she's my friend, she's safe."

"The puppies are down there, are they ok?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded "Rose will you keep us safe? Can you two keep them away? My mommy and daddy could but I don't think I can any more."

She was so scared and protective, She was like me. She was guarding her feelings like I would. "Yes we can but we need to find your friends. Ok?" She nodded and stood

"You need to be quiet and let me talk. My name is Nina by the way." She trusted me now I needed to keep this trust. " Scarlet are you and Kiela awake. The savers are here come on Scarlet we are safe now we can go home now and you can get food."

"Nina how do you know," We were getting closer "Nina you know the ghost won't be able to help any more."

"No its a guardian and her friend, they are here to save us. Rose said the monsters are gone. She said Im like her, I can see it. She has the shadows too, in her eyes, she new that you saved me. She can help us Letty I believe in her just like the ghost said to." Nina saw the shadows? She was a bright little girl but for her to see my darkness and not be afraid then she new how it works, thats why she trust me. I had now realized we had come to a stop.

"If she can help then let me see her." Scarlet was protective but I couldn't figure out why she was here and not in the front where Nina was. "I'f she can help then she will know what to do with me." What did she mean by that.

I stepped through the thick curtain to find Scarlet holding her baby sister, but there was something wrong. Scarlet was too pail to sick looking. "Scarlet let me see your face please." I said to her, But when she turned I could see what was wrong. "Scarlet? They turned you. But you have not killed either of your sisters? I have a way to turn you back to a moroi but you must trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Should I, you were trained to kill things like me not to help us. They turned me into a strigoi and put me in here to eat my sisters because they wanted to, who's to say they won't come back to that door and do the same to you? Did you check the closets are you sure they won't come and do exactly that." She was scared and scatter brained but she was still letting me in a little already.

"There gone and I have a friend that was like you, she turned a strigoi back to a dampire so I know I can do it to you. You see her power bleeds into me through our bond. Do you and your sister still have a bond?" She could see I wasn't lying and she was ready to be helped.

"Nina take Kiela to Roses friend and wait there, we will be there soon," The girls left and Scarlet answered my question " Yes but its faint I didn't want her to feel my hunger yet I needed her to stay alive. How does this work? Can you fix me now or do we need to wait?"

"I'm going to talk you through it but first promise me you and your sisters will go home with me," She nodded "Ok, close you eyes and relax, you will feel a little pain, there will be a flash of light, and then you will be back. Ok" And then I did it, I put all the spirit I had built up and the stake Lissa had charmed for me in to her heart and the light came and then so did the tears. At first I thought it didn't work and I was the one crying but then she rouse head and looked at me. She smiled for the first time and about to say something when a thought came to here mind.

"I can go hug my sisters and show them I'm ok, I can walk my sisters out of this reached house. And we can go home with you. And we will be okay?"

"Scarle..."

"Letty, all my friends and family called me Letty" She said. this brought a smile to my face.

"Okay Letty we will go home and eat but then you need to tell me what happened. Can you stand?" And with that we finished up and went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~ ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading please give me your thoughts! 3


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any thing but the Characters I came up with!

Lisa P.O.V

~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

She was okay? Without me, somewhere helping little kids and she was happy. She abandoned me and left me here with no explanation. What is wrong with her, what... No Who dose she think she's going to be without me. Without me she has no one to talk to and no one who cares.

When we find her I bet she will come crawling back on her hands and knees.

"Lisa? Here I have this for you, drink it it should help with the shaking." Oh my Chris, always there for me. I drank from the cup and almost immediately felt better.

"What was that?" I asked.

" A little potion I made with the help of Adrian and Sydney. They said it should clear the darkness for 24 hours and that you should drink a cup every day once a day. It will only work for about a month at a time but, hopefully we can find a way to clear it all in that month. And that way you can help look for Rose, t..."I didn't let Chris finish.

"I'm not going to go looking for her. You saw her letter she doesn't want to be found and defiantly not by me. I've already hurt her, I don't need to do any more damage to her or her life." His face fell after I was done. I know he misses her but I can't, won't hurt her any more than I already have.

"Princess, may I come in." Dimitri asked

"Yeah, go ahead. Is there something you need or did you just come by for a visit?." I asked.

"I was wondering, well since I have been declared no longer a strigoi, do you think you can help me get a flight to go visit my family? I will pay you back. But I need to go see them and tell them I'm no longer a strigoi. I'm thinking that going through the mane New York airport will be best. This way I can also go talk to an old friend that lives there."

"Okay sounds great! I have a meeting I need to get to right now but we will talk about this later. Ok?" He nodded to me and then we all left my apartment to go through the rest of the workday.

Rose POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~

"No more its time for bed. Come on time to sleep." I ushered the girls into a room across the hall from mine.

"But we aren't tired!" Nina was whining, we could all see that they were tired and I was taking care of them. "Rosie please can we stay up for 10 more minutes?PLEEEEEAASSSSE!"

"How about I tell you guys a story or I could sing a song." And just like that there faces lit up like the stars in the sky.

"Story!" All three of them yelled

"Ok now go get in bed and I'll tell you a story." I waited till they were all comfortable in there big ass king size bed,"Well long, long ago, in a little town almost in the middle of no where, there was a small boy in a big family. They where like the royal family of the town. The little boy and his sisters lived in the castile with there parents and there grandma. But the little boy's dad ,the king, was a evil king who hurt the queen. The little boy couldn't take watching his mother get hurt so one day he kicked is father out of the house. Of course they had to duel first so the boy could show that he was stronger. The battle lasted for hours and the castile yard was nearly demolished but in the end his son won fare and square. after that the family moved to a smaller house and the boys sisters had kids. They all had what they needed and they all lived happily ever after." they had all fallen asleep so I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and left.

"Your really good with them." Aunt J said as she walked into my room." Your mother would never approve of me letting you adopt them you know." She said this with a look of sorrow. "I can't say if its a good idea or not but I feel like it is good for you to be involved in there lives. There parents were killed, we cleared that up. There were two unnamed bodies that fit the description. Their is no family, no friends. Its as if they were hiding something. You can drop them off at a academy but they still need a parent."

"They were probably hiding Letty, you know what I did to hide Lisa. I already figured it out. I'll adopt them, they will go to St. Vlad's when there ready, I'll go to the Clave and see if I can start an institute in Montana near the Academy. This is my plan and I'll be sticking to it. Abe can help me with the legal part and I'll take care of the rest." I told her. We found Abe, got the paperwork mailed to our P.O. box, set up a meeting with the Clave in Alicante and found a building that would work. I also called Alberta and told her the news. She was shocked yet oddly proud of my decision. Letty, Nina, and Kiela will by my kids and I will be ... well what ever they want to call me. This will be fun to tell Jace, can't wait!

Letty POV

~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~

She's nice but I miss mum and dad, I can feel it in my soul that there gone. It was all my fault, if I had just listened to them and not left the wards. They would be here still, they would be here for my 13th birthday next week. They wouldn't have left without the guardian and they would all still be alive. I hope Rose lets us stay. I still need to go to school though. "Letty? Honey what are you doing up? Its only 5:30 you can sleep more if you want to." Rose asked I turned my head so she didn't see me cry. "We will leave in 4 hours to go get you guys some clothing but we all need to talk after."

"Ya, I can't sleep. Are you going for a run? Can I go with you?" I asked after I saw her outfit, "I can keep up I promise." I could see the questioning in her eyes.

"Ok but lets find you some shoes and shorts to wear. You may be able to fit Clarys shorts from last year." Rose responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ROSE POV *

"That was a great run, maybe we can start doing it every other morning. Go take a shower and I'll go get breakfast started." She nodded her head and headed up stairs.

Once breakfast was cooked and everyone was at the table I wen't to go check on Letty. "Letty, Sweetie are you almost done? Letty?" The door was lock and she wasn't answering, what if the darkness hit her all of a sudden what if she hurt herself. A heavy weight fell on top of my shoulders. "Letty if you can hear me back up ok I'm ganna kick the door down." I yelled and I knew it would alert Jace and the others that something was wrong. BANG! the door was opened as I barrel through it. The first thing I see is Letty in bloody water laying in the tub. She was still in the sports bra and running shorts so she planed this. It wasn't the spur of the moment. It wasn't the time to think about it though. I checked her pules, nothing. Then I got started on CPR cheats compression's as Jace came rushing in. He shoved me aside and told me to do the breathing as he worked on the compression's.

"Come on Letty, come on. Breath dame it." Jace was putting all he had in it, "Alec, call Magnes. Izzy keep the girls in the kitchen. Luke can you get a stretcher ready. COME ON LETTY!" A few minutes later she was coughing up water as I was bandaging her arms and Jace was holding her head up as she bent over the trash can in the infirmary. " Thank god." Jace said out of breath. "You ok?" Letty nodded.

"Jace thank you for your help but I need to talk to Letty alone, You can come back in when Magnes gets here." Jace gave me a hug then walked out of the room and closed the door. " Why? You could have died Letty. I could have lost you. Do you know how scared I was?" I said looking at her as she hung her head. " Come here." I said as I sat behind her on the bed and gave her a hug, his way her head fell onto my chest and she didn't need to sit up by herself. I could see it hurt to breath so for her to strain her already injured ribs I knew it had to be toucher. She started crying, I wanted so bad to rock her but her ribs where probably broken if not bruised. " You can always come to me if your having trouble. Ok?" She nodded.

"Magnes is here Rose." Jace said as he came in with Alec and Magnes behind him.

"Hello there my name is Magnes, I'm going to heal your ribs much like how you heal but the way I do it doesn't cause me to have a bad effect after. I need you to lay down for me. Is that Okay?" She nodded as I got off the bed and to her left side where I held her hand and she squeeze as hard as she could, she was scared and I couldn't tell her it was going to be ok because I was scared myself. What is her ribs heel but she's still in pain, what if she has a panic attack while he is heeling her and all I can do is stand there because I'm not supposed to touch her?" Okay then does it hurt here, here, okay, um, what about over here. Okay I got it. She has a fractured rib up here and a bunch of bruising on this side, Its going to hurt a little when I heal you but after you will have less darkness, no rib pain and the scratches on your arms will only be light scares. Okay then Rose you need to let go of her hand."

"Why?" Letty said almost immediately.

"Its so my darkness doesn't go from me to you, I will be right here the whole time though I promise. Can you close your eyes, It may be easier that way. Okay I'm going to let go now, you need to let go too. It will only take a minute." We both let go and her eyes snapped shut. He was done sooner then expected but he told us after that her bones were already heeling when he had gotten there and that he just needed to finish the job.

"Give her some blood and maybe some crackers then get her to rest." Magnes told Jace as he and Alec when't out side to talk alone.

"See your okay now, no more bruises and your ribs are all healed. Are you feeling okay, are you well enough to feed?" I asked her not quite sure if I should be sitting back and relaxing or running around trying to make every thing perfect for her so that she wouldn't stress out about any thing.

"Yeah I feel all better but I'm hungry." She responded

"Well lets get you to bed then I'll bring you some food." I tell her. " We still need to talk though."

~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jace POV~~~~~~~~~~~~!~

She is going to over heat, those girls are going to kill her. She will be so out of her head busy that the darkness will consume her and we will never get her back. I can't loose my sister do that to her self. "Jace, I need to talk to you. Would you mind if I asked you to go with me and the girls to Montana to start the new institute, I'm also going to ask Izzy, Clary, Alec, and Simon. Magnes will probably make a full time portal there so he could get back and forth to Alec. You could propose to her while we are out there, It would be great. We could all come back for the wedding." Rose asked me.

"That's a great idea as long as Clary's good with it so am I. We will have our own institute. Thats awesome!" This is perfect, and she offered it so it doesn't look like I'm being over protective this is perfect. I hope she was happy with me going and not just asking to be nice.

"Ok well I'm going to go ask the others. then I need to pack a over night bag and get ready to go to Idreas . I am going to leave the girls here will you help out Auntie with watching them. Please!" I nodded as she gave me a hug and a thank you. She walked away and up the stairs then out of the library.

"Ok then!" I said aloud to no one at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please leave me a review good or bad!


	11. Chapter 11 BOX?

Rose POV

~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was going as planed, we were about to leave for the mall and the girls were playing with Jace as I got some sweaters out for them to wear. I loaded everyone in the cab and tell the driver our destination. Its overcast out so we all need to be on high alert and armed. Jace and Alec will have as Nina called then "Superhero Invisible Tattoos" on and working.

I had Letty on my left, Nina on my right, and Kiela in one of those cart things you can rent while at the mall. It had a little holder foe your purrs, phone, drink, and shopping bags in the back but I had a feeling we would still be caring more bags because this one will fill up way to fast with Izzy.

First we stopped at Gap, then we went to H&M Izzy told me to so pick out a new outfit to go talk to the Council in Idreas and she would shop with the girls for a little. She new this was one of my favorite stores, it was one of the only world wide human stores that sold shadow hunter gear. All my old gear was to small and didn't fit my chest right. I found two pairs of pants, three shirts, a jump suit, and some witch light necklaces that I planed to give the girls. As I was looking I saw a dress, a white dress a small red design at the bottom. It reached the floor but was strapless, the designs were our runes of morning, and would so beautifully with the cloak I already had.

I remember one time when Dimitri and I were in my room, the queen was coming to the Academy and she was having a dinner. Lissa was invited and she wanted me to go. With all the threats lately we weren't aloud to leave the campus to go shopping.

Dimitri said he could order something online for me but it may not be here in time. I didn't want to bother him with it so I said I would find something. He decided to help me but really he just wanted to spend time with me which I will never complain about.

As we were looking he found me shadow hunter clothes, he pulled out my white dress that I used for funeral's. He said it may work for the dinner but I couldn't do it. I ended up burning it when I left to hunt Dimitri.

So now I needed one and this was it. It looked nice and it was appropriate enough. I rejoined the girls after that and we played for our clothes. The girls were hungry so we stopped at the food court and eat. The girls all wanted something different so Izzy took Nina to go get pizza while I took Letty to go get Chinese food and try to get Kiela something good as well since she's two and refuses to actually tell me what she wants but is overly vocal on what she doesn't.

Izzy ended up getting a Cesar salad and a bread stick, Nina got two slices of mushroom and bacon pizza, Letty got broccoli and beef with Chou mean, we four a corn dog place for Kiela, while I got a large chili cheese Fri. The boys were a little far but still were able to see what we were doing. Jace saw me food and shook his head. After we shopped a little more then we left. We all wanted ice cream so we stopped on the way home to get some.

~~~~~~~~********Lissa POV*******~~~~~~~

I knew where she was but I didn't tell anyone. We were do to have our to New York tomorrow but Rose planed her trip tomorrow to. We would be there for a week though so maybe we will bump into her. I just don't get why the bound is working both ways now, could it be because we are so far apart. I don't know what she feels fiscally only where she is but I can see through her eyes where before I could just surf her mind to get pictures of her memories.

I can feel how the darkness is effecting her and what she can do with it, I can feel her fear that it will take over her and that she may hurt someone she loves. I can also see Letty and her potential to become a great spirit user. Once I saw that Letty tried to kill herself I had Adrian bring me some extra of the potion and to find a way to ship it over night.

Right now I am working on a letter to put with it so Rose knows what to do with it. I just can't do it though, do I tell her I'm sorry or do I just tell her how to use it and the side effects, should I even tell her its from me?

"Dear Rose  
The contents of this box has been proven to reduce the affect of spirits darkness on spirit users, as far as we can tell there are no side affects but only last for a month at a time. Maybe try using it every other week so you don't need to wait that long. The main ingredient is Acai, a berry that come of a Palm tree in Brazil's forest. Letty will benefit from this immensely.

If you don't want to read the rest I will understand.

Rose I am so very sorry, please forgive me. I'm sorry for everything I have and still put you through, I wish I could repay you but I can't. I wish that I could convince you to come back to court but I know that that is not possible especially with your family, but maybe some day we can celebrate together for a holiday and I will be able to meet them. Who knows, they may learn to call me aunt Lissa someday.

I'll love you always , your sister Lissa. "

I really hope she forgives me, I miss her and I can't stand what I did to her.

!~~Dimitri POV~~!

"Why did I push and push and push?" " Why did I have to hurt her so much?" Why does she forgive me for everything I do to her?" " Why was it so hard to find her?" " Why did she not want to be found?" " What the fuck have I done? "

All the questions running in my head while my stomach is jumping hurdles. I was packing all my stuff up to go on our trip tomorrow and I was really happy that I was getting out of court. We were going to go to New York for a week then fly to Russia from there. My sister Viktoria came to court a few days ago to see if it was true that a strigoi had been turned back into a dampire. When she found out it was me she called home and told them the news. Though I wanted it to be a surprise it will still do. I'm sure Yeva already knows what happened between Rose and me and I am sure that she is not happy with my decisions almost as much as I am.

"Dimitri!" Theres my annoying little sister who doesn't understand door bells. " Open the dame door you idiot!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming shut the hell up." I didn't mean to say that last part but oh well " Do you know that in the 21st century they have this thing called a door bell, ya see I have one here, you press it and it makes a noise that tells the person on the other side of the door know there's some one there. Usually they come running to the door even." The look on her face was more than funny, she looked partly shocked but mostly annoyed.

"Did you just make a joke?" she asked

"Why yes, yes I did."

She reached her hand up to my forehead while saying "Are you feeling okay, maybe we should take you to the doctors, come on lets start walking."

"I feel fine, now help me pack. I was thinking we can check out this club, its called Pandemonium. They say that strigoi don't go around there as much. " I say to her.

"I think I'll just get the doc. to make a house call." Vika whispered to herself.

"Ha ha very funny, just get over here and help me pack. We can go get coffee after we are done."

" Fine, let's get this over with."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Jace POV*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Rose! You have a box here. " I yelled as soon ask got back from the post office.

"Okay... And?" Rose yelled back.

"Get out here and open it! Its from the royal court." Boom! Rose appeared out of nowhere and ran strait into me then on top of Church.

*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*

R and r please!


	12. AN sorry?

Hello so sorry for all the error's, its a mix of finals, new tablet ,and a rush because the chapter I already had was deleted after leaving my computer on the table so I could go get the door. Again soooooo very very sorry . Thank you all for your support, its helped me out the past few weeks! I Love You all! Muwah !


	13. Chapter 12 I say I am

I only own my personal characters Both Miss Rechelle Mead and Cassandra Clare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*"I know I am because I say I am, I know I am because I say I am"*

The music soothed me as I did a little extra cleaning around my room. I just took a shower and now I need to find something to sleep in. I slip into a pare of running short's and a tank with a built in bra when I here Jace coming up the hall to the kitchen.

"ROSE! You got something here."

"Okay?"

"Its from court!"

Next thing I know I'm on top of Jace and Church is jumping up into the air with a scream, or the cat equivalence to it.

"What? Who is it from?" I ask.

"Court? Do you actually ever listen to me I mean come on I just ..."

I cut Jace off "I mean who from court, like what is the return address." I say as I get up and grab the box off the counter, from their I carry it to my room, well aware that Jace was following me.

I enter my room then close the door behind me with my foot, promptly annoying Jace who then opened the door walked in and some how quietly slammed it.

I walked over to my bed and set the box down. Jace was about to get his pocket knife out but I was quicker. I took out my stake and sliced open the box, being careful not to go to deep.

"It's from Lissa? Blood bags and a jar of pre-made Romanian tea? Why did she send me tea?" I question to no one in particular as I read the name of the sender. But of course Jace being Jace just had to respond.

"Read the note." Jace said with no emotion on his face or in his voice. "Maybe she told you."

"Naw really maybe its just a gift card?" I say as sarcastically as possible.

"Dear Rose  
The contents of this box have been proven to reduce the affect of spirits darkness on spirit users, as far as we can tell there are no side affects but it only last for a month at a time. Maybe try using it every other week so you don't need to wait that long. The main ingredient is Acai, a berry that comes off a Palm tree in Brazil's forest. Letty will benefit from this immensely.

If you don't want to read the rest I will understand.

Rose I am so very sorry, please forgive me. I'm sorry for everything I have and still put you through, I wish I could repay you but I can't. I wish that I could convince you to come back to court but I know that that is not possible especially with your family, but maybe some day we can celebrate together for a holiday and I will be able to meet them. Who knows, they may learn to call me aunt Lissa someday.

I'll love you always , your sister Lissa. "

I didn't know what to say, she has given my little girls there sister back and her life back. She as found a way to kill off some of the darkness for her self which can free me of some of the darkness. She has made it so all three of us can be free for at least a little while. We need to get some to Oskana and Mark,this will help them so much. Avery can be rehabilitated, we can save all the spirit users in prison, we can save them all.

°" Do you think it's true? That you, ...we can save them?"° Lissa asked through the bond, I noticed now that I was crying which is why the wall I put up allowed me to hear her.

"Yes." I said out loud.

"She can be cured ? At least for intervals of time? This is fantastic! Maybe you can try some, you can be freed of this burden!" Jace said excitedly.

"Its not a burden, I can't just get rid of it like spirit users, this only works for them as fare as they can tell. I have a feeling it contains human blood and we both know I can't stomach it." I felt a little anger toured Jace at his last comment but I knew it was mainly darkness. I quickly defused it and went on. "We will give it to her in the morning before we give her blood. I love you Jace and we both need sleep so good night. I will keep the blood in my room as well as the tea. We will talk more tomorrow."

With that I walked over to him and gave him a hug as he returned it and gave me a kiss on the for head.

"Night Marie, don't do any thing I'd frown upon. Scratch that don't do anything at all without me present. K?" He said.

"Sure ." I responded as we made it to my door. I gave him one last hug and one more good night as I closed the door.

-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~Eddie POV~~~~~~~-~~~~

I hate them all. They made my sister leave and she is now lost and in danger. Christian asked for me to go with them to New York , not that I had a choice. I said yes and that I would be taking a day off while there.

I knew she wouldn't be there, it would be obvious. When we where young we would always saw we would run off to New York and become strigoi killers by night / rock stars by day. She said she had family there, I still remember the address of her Uncle's bookstore and her Aunt's apartment.

She had told me to keep it memorised but not to keep the paper she had written it on, she wanted it to be our secret, just her ,Mason and I. Now Mason is dead, she is gone and the only hard lead I had to find her is gone to hell.

She only had three other safe Haven's and two of them were... No are in New York. After we go their we are going to the final one which is in Russia but after that I have nothing. She was so free spirited when it came to where she went.

Truth be told ,I'm slowly becoming dead inside every time I think I may not find her. When Mason died I lost myself in a dark pit only she could save me from and it was then that I knew I couldn't let her. . . Rose, my strong and loving sister ever get lost ,emotionally like I did, and not have some one there for her.

I have failed her.

=~~~~~~=£=*=~Viktoria POV=~~~~~~=£=*~

"I have failed her. Yeahknow?" He shlured out to me. "I promised not to abandon her or to ever stop loving her, but I did... Well I didn't stop loving her but I did abandon her and now I've lost her forever." My drunken brother told me. Some how coffee became drinks then drinks became 4 of the strongest bottles of Russian vodka at Court along with two bottles of tequila and me becoming a very tipsy baby sitter. Yay!

Even my sarcasm couldn't lighten my spirits. I hadn't had much to drink it was mostly Dimka that drank all the booze but I still helped him out a bit on one of the tequila bottles. I stopped drinking at 10:00pm but it was now 2:35am and my hangover is starting to kick in. The whole frinking night I have been hearing about how work was going and his day to day life for the past few weeks bit now he go to the important talk, the talk Yeva sent me here for.

I turned the recorder app my phone had on and placed it on the table closer to him under a few papers. "What do you mean you still love her? You told her you didn't, right?" I question.

"Well I didn't want to hurt her yaknow, I already hurt her so much that I thought it would be good to yaknow set her free. I LOVE her Vika but I CAN'T hurt her any more. Even when I told her I didn't love her ,I did! I hurt her Vika, I broke her and now she is lost at sea. The sea of love and destruction. Tragedy! All love turns to tragedy, yaknow she likes that song. Tragedy by that ummm Christina Pirate!" He shouted and whisper.

"Christina Perry? Do you mean Perry?" I ask.

"Oh yeas . Perry was her name, she also liked " Lost Boy" its some song she would play when she couldn't sleep, It was a good song. Ha do you think she's okay? I hope she's okay, I won't be able to find her if she went and joined the lost boys and I really need to find her." He told me.

"I'm sure she is fine, we will find her. I promise." I said. When I looked up he was sound a sleep on the couch . "I promise Dimka, we will." I put a blanket over him and cleaned up the living room. I took two Advil when that was over and left two more for Dimitri on the table next to him with a glass of water. "Good Night Dimka."

~~~~`~~~`÷~~~~~~~`~~×~~π~~~~~∆¶¥~`~~~

Please review!


	14. 14 Good Night Starr

I do not own any VA or TMI stuff that is in my story!

Letty POV

"Hey Rose , yeah we're all good , nope no new package, yes she has been drinking it, no she has not missed a feeding, um let me check if she's, oh here she is." Jace said as he entered the kitchen and took the phone from his face to give to me." Its for you."

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi honey its Rose, how are you feeling." My (basically) new adopted mom spock through the phone."Good, I've been drinking those health teas and they seem to be helping." I told her knowing that that would be the next question.

"Good that's great Letty I'm so proud that you are being so responsible. How are the girls can I talk to them?" Rose asked.

"Nina is right here but Kiela is taking a nap. Here you go." I responded and gave Nina the phone.

"Rosie!" Nina squealed into the phone.

I turned back to the stove where I was making everyone grilled cheeses with tomato soup."Hey , Jace where is she any way? She can't be in Idrise they don't have cell service." I ask while still keeping my eyes on the stove.

"Their is this little cabin in the country out there that has a telephone, we usually aren't around to use it so we forget its their, Rose must have found it. " I nodded my understanding, "Have you been feeling better? Mentally, or is spirit still digging into you feelings? You know you can tell me if your not, I won't tell Rose unless its really really bad." He's trying to see if I trust him, I can tell.

"Actually , I have been feeling great. The day that Rose left though, I...uhh, I had forgotten the tea thing." I confessed.

"Turn off the stove really quick I need to talk to you, Nina keep Rose busy for a bit, don't touch the stove!" He said that last part with his finger pointing at her.I followed him down the hall to Roses bed room.

"Roll up your sleeves..." He waited a minute but I froze and didn't respond. I had thought he was going to scold me or tell me now he has to watch me drink it every day but he just wanted to check for new cuts.

"Letty, I'm not going to be mad if you have new cuts but if you do and you try to hide them from me I will go get Izzy and Izzy may tell Rose okay? " I nodded as I rolled up my sleeves. He took my arms into his hands right under the elbow on both of them, he looked over the now scaring tissue as a tear rolled down my face. He noticed this and took my face in one hand and his other in between my shoulder blades. He brought me to him in a hug and started rocking me back and forth shushing me and telling me its okay and that he wasn't mad at or disappointed in me. He told me it was not my fault, that the spirit (even without the darkness) was just screwing with me. "You know something?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I answered while rubbing my eyes.

"I think spirit users are so rare because it takes a really strong person to handle it. Now I don't know how genes work for Moroi but I do know that your mum had passed it on to you. That means you come from a line of strong women on your moms side , all three of you do. This means you have the strength not only genetically but because you have been through so much you have created your own strength. You are strong, so strong one day you won't cut any more. Hopefully that day comes soon but until then we will work on it. I'm not saying the urge will go away and I'm not saying the depression will either but I know that your strong we all know that your strong and hopefully you'll prove to not us but yourself just how strong you are." I nodded and pulled my sleeves down. "Let's go back in the kitchen."

#$%& Time break & %$#

"Mmmm k, love you too Marie. Yes we can't wait to see you tomorrow, yup k mmmk yup k Bye!"

"Jace did she hang up yet?" I mouthed to Jace as I put the dishes in the sink Jace nodded and walked over to the sink.

"Why yes she did hang up, she was just nervous to go back in front of the court. Her Stalling tactics are getting pretty old. You go I'll get these dishes taken care of."

" K I'll be in my room, have fun with these." I say as I dry my hands and walk down the hall.

-+-()+-Rose POV

"God, if only the world new this beauty was here it would be more popular then Paris." Starr Effolis said as we watched the sunset come up over the hill that divides us from the cemetery.

"Starr don't you think that would cause some problems with our society? Pass the bottle please."

She handed me the bottle of Saint Ryan's Russian Vodka. " This isn't that strong, I've had worse."Are you kidding me this shit is stronger then my last boyfriend and he was a werewolf. Yeah 3rd generation too."

I stood up put the bottle down and reached my hands out to Starr. "Come on you're already drunk and I have a very important meeting to get to at 9:15 in morning. You know I love how the sun sets so late here." I laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Mhmmakhma." She grumbled as I put a metal bucket not so quietly down next to her bed along with a glass of water.

"Good night Starr." I said as I closed the door to her room .My own bed didn't look comfortable yet so I called Jace and the girls. It was around lunch at home so they should be awake. After about 40 minutes we hung up. After that I took my self to bed, I still didn't feel like sleeping so I slipped in to Lissa's head. She was on a plane sitting next to Christian and Eddie. He didn't look so good. The bags under his eyes were dark and he looked like he hadn't been outside in the sun for months.

Its been almost two months since I left and checking up on him hasn't been easy with Eddie and Lissa not talking. Lissa was hiding something from me and I was trying to dig it out of her. She noticed, she started talking to me about how the crew were accompanying Dimitri to Russia to see his family she and Adrian would be going to meet Oskana and Mark. She was so excited. After a while we said good bye and I fell asleep.


End file.
